1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a light source module; particularly, the present invention relates to a light source module used in a backlight module of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been extensively applied in a variety of electronic products, such as computer, TV, and mobile phone. Backlight module is one of important components of the LCD. The light source used in the backlight module directly affects performance of the backlight module and the assembly cost. Light emitting diodes (LED) become one of the light sources used in LCD as a result of its small volume and low power consumption. Besides, compared to the bottom lighting backlight module, the edge lighting backlight module gets more attention because of its thinner thickness.
The common structure of the edge lighting backlight module includes a light source device, a light guide plate, and a supporting stand. The light source device is composed of LED light sources disposed on a flexible circuit strip. The supporting stand has a top plate and a bottom plate extending in the same direction from an upper end and a lower end of the supporting side wall to enclose a semi-open containing space. The light guide plate is placed between ends of the top plate and the bottom plate, the light entry end of the light guide plate is disposed in the containing space with the light source device and corresponds to the light source device. Because the distance between the top plate and the bottom plate is generally smaller than the height of the light source device, the mounting of the light source device has to be from the side of the supporting stand to the containing space. Moreover, since the flexible circuit strip is used in the light source device and a weak rigidity of the flexible circuit strip is exhibited, the light source device cannot easily enter the containing space and be fixed on the supporting side wall. Therefore the design of the light source device mentioned above can be improved.